


Blood Bond

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood Bond, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This is a bit dark, Vampires, with regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: After years had passed since their arranged marriage, love started to grow between them. Wanting to take their steps further into their marriage, Seungcheol initiated blood bond.





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I know my summary sucks. Late update, believe me I know. (Check my work list to see if I post other stories along with this.)
> 
> Confession time!
> 
> I, Ochie94, hereby admit that I have already run out of idea for this wedding story prompt. Thus why in this part of the series, I call for help from our ever forgiving God, galactically known as Supernatural AU. (You can't sue me for these use of hyperbolic words XD )  
> Lol  
> But honestly, I really do run out of ideas right now (and I still can't figure out what to do with the other drabbles -BTS part 95s & 97- for this series). And supernatural AU is just so vast that I think nothing can go wrong!  
> For the addition prompt, I take out my Races Jar (It's a jar filled by rolled piece of papers in which there are name of races in supernatural AU, they sometimes help me to blindly choose what race some characters should be) and got lucky with two vampires!
> 
> Now let's move onto the story~~ enjoy~
> 
> This story is not beta read.

**_Blood Bond_ **

 

“Are you ready?” Seungcheol asked with a whisper as he sucked in a deep breathe of his bride. His voice was too gentle against the younger’s ear as he blew cold air onto the pale earlobe, relishing in the way shiver crawling up his bride's spine.

“Yes.” A breathy answer met his shoulder while a pair of unsure hands clenched onto the silky ivory colored fabric of his shirt. Yet unlike the positive answer, Seungcheol caught the lingering nervousness in Hansol's voice.

Pulling away from the icy blue haired bride, Seungcheol used the back of his fingers to caress the softness of Hansol's cheek. He watched Hansol's eyelids fluttered close at the action and the hint of submission in that relaxed shoulders pulled Seungcheol to wrap his arms around his bride again. This time, tighter than before and more affectionate compared to the similar event taking place several years before.

Remembered it, Seungcheol wanted to put himself in shame at his earliest thought of his bride. On his high perch as the first in line for the Blood Throne, he had overlooked the alluring beauty of his far cousin that was his bride. Showing disinterest to him as he strived for his own goal on the gold paved path that was his bloodline, leaving his bride to his own device and his blood servant.

Breathing in the familiar scent, Seungcheol moved his hand from the cold cheek down to Hansol's neck, pushing aside the tall collar of his shirt to show the flawless skin which stared at him mockingly.

Noise of discomfort escaped the younger’s confine of pressed tight lips, rush of uneasy feeling flooded his face red and Seungcheol closed his eyes solemnly for being the cause. Caressing the skin there, just right at the joint of his neck and shoulder, Seungcheol closed the distance between their face.

Sweetly, the heir molded their lips together, and Seungcheol sighed at the softness which welcomed him. This wasn't the first time they kissed, the elder relished before soon his happiness wilted at the reminder that their first kiss happened after seven years into their marriage and that before him there was another who had claimed those supple lips.

Their marriage wasn't started on good term. Unlike what most people pictured about the sacred ceremony, Seungcheol and Hansol's marriage was based on his need to cement his position as the next owner of Blood Throne and Hansol's family need to be part of the main family instead of mere branch which didn't have any ground to stand during clan meeting.

It was wrong way to begin a relationship, Seungcheol knew but this wasn't what he had intended since the beginning. This love which befell upon them, was not expected in their power-based agreement of marriage.

Yet it wasn't unwelcome, Seungcheol mused as he caressed Hansol's waist which soon -in matter of months, he planned and hoped- would not be thin anymore with the presence of their offspring. His canine like teeth teased the raspberry lips of his bride, pulling out a soft timid hiss from the younger who slowly encircled his arms around Seungcheol's neck, his fingers played with the silvery blue strand of his hair.

They kissed, moving their lips, licking, nipping and sucking as if their life depended on this. But that was the truth. Their future did depend on this.

Pulling away from the kiss, Seungcheol watched Hansol's half lidded eyes, looking into the hazel beads which were tinged with red as he felt the puffs of warm breath against his lips.

“Hansol.” He called, trying to sound gentle, but from the flying color on the younger cheeks, he knew that his voice was far from gentle. Pressing his smile on the red cheek, Seungcheol brushed his lips toward the reddening earlobe. “Shall we begin now?”

A small and short nod, yet attentive and confident, that was the cue for Seungcheol to begin the ritual to link them together in a special bond of blood. Lowering his head, Seungcheol watched Hansol closed his eyes again while tilting his head to the side, giving Seungcheol an easy access to his neck.

He licked the skin, pressing his lips to the flawless skin and feeling the comforting thumps beneath that pale skin. Breathing out a sigh slowly, Seungcheol could feel the tip of his sharp teeth grazed Hansol's skin and he loved how the little unharming scrap made Hansol's breath hitched with expectations.

He should have done this sooner.

Seungcheol regretted as soon as his pair of sharp teeth sunk into Hansol's neck and flow of sweet life fluid dropped onto his tongue. That thought had been haunting him since the first time he realized the hidden meaning behind the change of taste of his bride's blood, the same time when he noticed his feeling which bloomed for the younger whose fate was sealed to him the moment he made the agreement with Hansol's parent.

“Seungcheol-ssi…” Hansol moaned his name, and as much as it made him happy, it burdened him when Hansol still put a distance between them by using formal speech. He couldn't help it with his lack of affection he gave to Hansol for whole years. But, they could learn to change them now.

Seungcheol waited with halted breath when he could feel Hansol tilted his head down until his lips touch Seungcheol's neck. Still with his teeth in Hansol's flesh, he licked his bride's blood clear from the wound he inflicted, encouraging the other to sunk his teeth onto Seungcheol's neck. And when Hansol did that, Seungcheol tightened his hold around his beautiful bride.

The link between them formed, strengthened by their blood and power, and grounded by their love and trust toward each other.

Opening his eyes, Seungcheol licked Hansol's blood one last time before extracting his teeth from the pale skin. He felt Hansol did the same, and he saw the symbol of their clan sealed the spot Seungcheol had planted his feeling.

Hansol must had seen the same thing when he rested his lips upon Seungcheol's neck, and from their bond, Seungcheol could feel rush of gladness and relief radiating from Hansol. Kissing their seal on his bride's neck, Seungcheol wrapped his arms tighter around Hansol. He focused on his feeling and the next thing which registered into their bond was Hansol replying back to his confession.

 

Hansol has been waiting for him long enough, and this time, it is his turn to do his task. He will do anything for Hansol, he will make Hansol the happiest bride, as they are now mate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story 3 times :,) At first, I wanted to make this one a bit limey, by ‘accentuating’ the blood sucking moment ;p but then I want to make it had some sort of royal tense aura, so I rewrote it into political drama. But then, I got too sentimental halfway because of this HipHop unit ot4 fanfic I've been working on since the beginning of last year -and until now hasn't finished yet. So I decided to changed it all from the beginning and you got this drama :,)
> 
> Coming up next, Jeonghan X Hansol. A love story between Light Fairy and Cupid Apprentice, in my personal Universe, Biztar.  
> check out this link to know about it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067348/chapters/32407950


End file.
